Separated Destiny
by Rickyloverkoopa
Summary: a tragic story of twin brothers who were separated from birth. character death. Enjoy
1. Prologue

**A/N: So heres my second story XP **

**If you are familiar with the daughter of evil series than this story will pretty much be the same thing just with the only twin koopalings XP**

**Enjoy ^^**

Present Day

"_Grandpa, grandpa!" Three young koopalings shouted. "Tell us another story."_

"_Well of course! Anything for my dear younglings." The old koopa smiled with delight._

"_How about a love story?" a young koopa in pink suggested._

"_No way Kat!" A tough koopa in red shouter. "I want a story filled with action and war!"_

"_I disagree Christian. We need a tragedy." A small, blue haired, blue eyed koopaling said softly._

"_You should learn how to speak up Aaron!" Christian shouted, playfully punching his brother's shoulder._

"_Now children, settle down. I'm sure I've for a story that will suite all of your desires." The old koopa said calmly, a smile appeared on his face. "Now gather around." The siblings sat in front of their grandfather, who sat in an old chair._

"_This is an old story that took place many years ago, in a land very far away. It tells of two twin brothers who were divided at birth. One became a prince while the other became a servant." The old koopa said, laying out a setting. "It is filled with love," He looked at his daughter whose eyes filled with light. "War," he looked at Christian who eyes filled with fire. "And tragedy." He said gazing at Aaron and his curious eyes._

"_Now listen as I share it with you…"_

Eyes of the People

Long, long ago, in the youthful history of Darklands, there thrived a magnificent Kingdom. This kingdom was ruled by a prince of only the age of 13. His hair had a distinct rainbow dye; through his glasses you could see blue outlined eyes. He had many servants who would bend to his will, one of which had quite a similar face.

Gorgeous furnishings littered his abode, yet he seemed to always crave more and more. When the treasury would run low on funds to pay for his expensive tastes, he simply took from the people he led.

The prince one day heard that the beautiful princess from a neighboring country had come to town for a visit. Stricken with love, the price sent his messenger with a letter of proposal; only find her betrothed to another man, dressed in red. Filled with anger and envy, the prince called up his council.

"Ruin the country of the man destined to marry my love." He said in a quiet voice.

Many homes were burned to the ground; many voices could no longer create a sound. Even the man who was to marry the princess perished in the onslaught. The prince, overjoyed at the death of his rival, proposed again to the lovely princess. She in turn denied his request, and war continued to rage on. The princess fought a losing battle as the angered prince had military might.

One day the prince's peasants that served the land finally mustered up their courage and strength. Gathering in the town square with years of pent up rage, the revolted and sided with the princess. Led by a man clothed in green, they began to storm the palace. Tired from long war and stretched too thin, the military was overwhelmed and destroyed with ease. The citizens broke down the castle gates. The prince's loyal servants run too as time were short. The man in green looked into the prince's eyes, capturing him.

"I am your prince! Get off me and bow down!" The young ruler screamed in defiance.

The prince was locked away in prison, though many people believed that punishment for his crimes should be more severe. Responsible for the lives of countless people, he will pay for it with her own life. Scheduled for execution at high noon, what will the prince think of the guillotine?

Finally the end arrived. The church bells rang, signaling the end. The prince addressed no particular person in the crowd and with a smile said, "Snack time, my prince." The blade was swift and the prince was beheaded. The populace walked away and lived a life of peace.

**A/N: So yup! Theres the prologue, I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think.**

**If you are confused with the characters, let me clarify.**

**Prince = Iggy**

**Servant = Lemmy**

**Princess = Peach**

**Princess's Fiancé = Mario**

**Revolution Leader = Luigi**

**Anyway, I hope you guys liked it. ^^**


	2. The Servant

**A/N: Here's another chapter! Again this is a Mario version of the Servant of Evil series so yeah.**

**Anyway, please enjoy :) **

Present Day

"I thought it was awesome! Death to the prince!" Christian cheered.

"It wasn't awesome at all Christian!" Kat objected. "It was way too sad!"

"I think it was too short and vague…can't you tell something more detailed and dramatic?" Aaron whispered quietly. The younglings argued amongst themselves while their grandfather laughed happily.

"Settle down, all of you. There's a lot more to this story than you think." The old koopa smiled.

"But you told us the story. We already know everything that happened and how it ended." The children whined.

"I have told you the story from a broad view, but you still don't know everything. Unlike most koopas, I know another part to the story." Their grandfather explained. "If memory serves, there may be something about the prince's servant…but you know everything so maybe I shouldn't tell it to you younglings..."

"Wait, no! We wanna hear it!" The koopa kinds pleaded.

"Haha!" The elder koopa laughed. "Then listen as I tell the servants tale…"

The Servant

"Hey Iggy! Look!" Lemmy called for his twin.

"What is it?" Iggy asked curiously as he turned to look at his brother. Lemmy stood confidently on a ball and rolled around on it, bringing a smile on Iggy's face.

"Hahaha! You're so funny Lemmy!" Iggy laughed.

"Anything to make you happy! You're my brother, so I must do all I can." Lemmy smiled, happy to be with his twin. Two adults approached them and started to pull them away from each other.

"Wha-whats going on!" Iggy protested.

"You are to be trained to become the kingdom's next ruler." One said.

"And you will be his loyal and obedient servant. Say goodbye." Another said to Lemmy.

"But I don't want to!" Lemmy screamed, trying to break free.

"Lemmy!" Iggy screamed his brother's name.

"Iggy!" Lemmy cried.

The two brothers were separated for years and barely saw each other. With every meeting, Iggy grew more and more distant. Lemmy noticed that he became more selfish and that he always craved more. Lemmy tried to make Iggy smile like when they were children but yet it slowly faded away. Lemmy watched as his brother took the throne and abused his power; yet he stayed by him the entire time. One day, as the clock stuck noon, Lemmy brought the prince his snack.

"Snack time, my prince." Lemmy announced upon entering the prince's quarters.

"Excellent. What is it today?" Iggy asked in an authoritative manner.

"Chocolate cake with a strawberry on top, my prince."

"Good. Now, leave and prepare for tomorrow." Iggy dismissed his brother.

"Yes, my prince." Lemmy bowed. "I shall go to the market immediately." With that, Lemmy left for the town square. He gathered supplies and carried them to the castle. While walking, he noticed a man in red, laughing with a girl in pink. Lemmy blushed at the sight of the attractive male. He shook off the feeling and continued towards the castle to tend to the prince. As Lemmy approached his brother's room, he could hear the prince shouting. The sound of various things breaking could be heard all throughout the hall.

"This isn't fair! I deserve this princess, not that stupid man! I wish he would just disappear and die!" Iggy screamed in rage and jealousy.

Lemmy thought of what the prince was complaining about and remembered the couple he saw strolling the town earlier. The man he had felt an attraction to was the same man that his brother hated. Lemmy felt torn between his prince's wishes and his own. After some thinking, he chose.

"Yes, my prince…" Lemmy whispered and hurried out of the castle to search for the man clothed in red. He created a letter to meet him in the woods alone and delivered it to the man. He waited and waited until the man finally showed.

"Hello? Are you the one that sent me this letter?" the man asked. Lemmy nodded and approached the man.

"I need to tell you something, or I may never be able to live with myself…" Lemmy said softly, holding back his tears. He pulled the man close and whispered into his ear, "I'm Sorry." The man looked at Lemmy in confusion. Lemmy pulled out a knife and stabbed him in the heart. Blood splattered on the servant and he ran away, leaving the man to die. Upon returning to the castle, he was greeted by the prince.

"Lemmy! Where have you-"Iggy stopped and saw his brother covered in blood. "Wh-what is that?" He asked hesitantly.

"I apologize if I scared you, my prince." Lemmy smiled. "It is nothing, please do not worry." Lemmy left the prince and washed the blood stains from his body. He laid on his bed a screamed into a pillow, crying out his pain. Days later, the prince went to war with the princess. Lemmy held his brother as he cowered in feat. They could hear the peasants eliminating the castle guard. Lemmy looked at his poor brother and refused to let it end for him. Lemmy was responsible for the terrible war and failed as a protective servant. Lemmy wiped his brother's eyes and began to take off his clothes.

"Iggy, listen to me." Lemmy said. "Take my clothes and put them; I will do the same. Don't worry, we are twins, surely no one will notice." Lemmy pushed his brother into a dark corner. "Stay here. Don't move or make a sound until everyone has left." Lemmy instructed Iggy. The doors broke down and Lemmy, disguised as the prince, confronted the revolting country people.

"I am your prince! Get off me and bow down!" He commanded to no avail. Led away from his brother, he was thrown into prison.

The next day, men led Lemmy to the town square to be executed in front of the populace. His head on the guillotine, Lemmy scanned the audience. His brother stood in the center wearing a cloak; his eyes were full of sadness. The clock struck noon and the church bells rang.

"Snack time, my prince." Lemmy said with a smile. And with that, the servant's life ended

**A/N: OMG! Lol I hope you guys liked it. This is a really short series so yeah XP**


	3. The Prince

**A/N: Ok here it is! The last chapter! :)**

**Please, enjoy!**

Present Day

"_Whoa…" The children said in amazement. Their eyes strated to tear up._

"_Talk about brotherly love…"Christian said._

"_Yes, Lemmy loved his brother so much that he would give up his love to make him happy. He sacrificed his life for his brother." The old koopa sighed._

"_Now that's love…" Kat whispered._

"_That's tragic." Aaron said with surprise._

"_Well, now you know the entire story." The grandfather smiled. "Now, time for you all to go play outside."_

"_Wait!" Aaron objected. "You can't stop there."_

"_Why not Aaron?" Everyone asked curiously._

"_What about the prince? He was let free because his brother died in his place. What about him?"_

"_Yeah…YEAH! What about him?" Christian shouted._

"_Haha! Smart boys aren't you Aaron? Yes, I do believe that there is a story about the prince." The old koopa said. "It's not a well-known part though. It may not even be true."_

"_Tell us! Please? We will leave you alone if you do!" The children pleaded a promise._

"_Well…Ok. But this is the last one. I'm old and don't have energy like you younglings." The children smiled and listened attentively as their grandfather started._

Flashback.

It was the day before his coronation. Iggy watched as his brother placed a letter in a bottle, sealed it with a crock, and let it float on the sea waves. It was an old tradition. "Write a wish in a bottle and the sea will carry it to its destination."

"You don't really believe in this stuff, do you?" Iggy asked.

"Would my brother like to give this a try?" Lemmy replied.

"This is a stupid game for peasants! I will be a prince tomorrow and royalty does not partake in these things." Iggy said coldly. Lemmy frowned in sadness and disappointment.

"I mean…why do I need to when you make all my wishes come true?" Iggy took back what he said, making his brother smile. "So what did you wish for?" "That my brother will lose those crazy eyes."

"Hey!" Iggy protested.

Lemmy laughed. "Just kidding. I wish that my brother shall always be happy."

"Well, then always stay by my side." Iggy smiled. Lemmy smiled back and they walked back to their castle.

The next day, the prince rose to the throne. His citizens bowed before him as he said, "New, kneel before me."

As days, weeks, and months passed by, the prince showed little regard for his people. Increasing taxes so that he may have the most expensive of gifts. He cared not if they were sick or poor. A knock was heard outside his room.

"Enter." Iggy said.

"Snack time, my prince." Someone said.

It was his twin, Lemmy.

"What is it today?" Iggy asked.

"Chocolate cake with a strawberry on top." Lemmy announced.

"Excellent. Now, please prepare for tomorrow." The prince commanded.

"Yes, my prince." Lemmy walked out. The fact Lemmy was his servant made Iggy sad sometimes. It wasn't fair that that he was a prince and his brother became a lowly servant. As his brother went into town, another knock was heard on his door.

"What is it now?" The prince asked in annoyance.

"I come baring an important message." A messenger said. Iggy permitted him entrance.

"Well? Spit it out!"

"The princess from the mushroom kingdom was seen in town…" The prince cut him off before he could finish.

"Find her and give and invitation to visit my castle. I wish to propose to her tonight."

"But my prince, she is already engaged." The messenger said in fear.

"Engaged! To who!' The prince said furiously.

"Some man in red." The messenger said before running out.

"I deserve the princess! I'm the most powerful in the land!" The prince shouted angrily. He threw a fit for hours before looking for his brother. Lemmy was always there for him and Iggy needed his brother. The prince searched but could not find him anywhere. While looking around the castle entrance, the prince spotted him.

"Lemmy! Where have you-" The prince noticed him covered in blood. "What-what is that?" He asked nervously.

Lemmy smiled. "I'm sorry my prince. I must've scared you." He walked away. Curious, Iggy followed him to his room. He could hear sobbing coming from Lemmy's room. Within the wails of his brother, Iggy realized that he murdered the man engaged to the princess.

The next day, war broke out between the prince and princess. As the war ragged on, the citizens the prince abused, revolted. AS they came closer and closer to the castle, the prince cried in his brother's arms.

"What do I do Lemmy?" The prince cried.

"Take my clothes and I'll take yours." His brother instructed. "I will buy you some time to escape ok? We are twins, no one will notice."

The prince obeyed and they took each other's place. He watched as the people took his brother away. Iggy followed, hoping to escape with Lemmy, just as he promised. Walking into the town square, he that that his brother was to be executed. As the bells tolled at noon, his brother smiled.

"Snack time, my prince."

Iggy cried as his brother was beheaded.

The Beach

Iggy stood in silence as the water flowed against his legs. Remembering everything that led him here: his selfishness, his jealousy, his brother's sacrifice. He fell on his knees and cried.

"Please…Please God." Iggy sobbed. "If only we could be reborn…."

"It would be nice if we could be twins again." A voice came from thin air. Iggy glanced to his side, seeing his brother smiling and looking out to the horizon for a brief moment before disappearing. Iggy smiled.

"Yes, it would."

Present Day

"_The end." The grandfather said._

"_Amazing." The children said._

"_Yes, yes it is. Now outside, all of you." Their grandfather shooed._

"_Aww ok." The younglings whined. "Bye grandpa!" They shouted as they left the house. He smiled and stood up. He walked into his room, opening a drawer. In a hidden spot, there was a small photograph. A few tears ran down his face as he looked the two young twins. Both with rainbow hair and similar faces._

"_One day Lemmy." He whispered. "On day…"_

**A/N: Ok, so that the end! I hope you all liked it.**

**I need some story ideas and I would appreciate it if you could PM me some ideas :)**

**Thank you!**


End file.
